Missing You Come Christmas - Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: Traducción Autorizada by Lady Bahiya. RESUMEN:¿Cómo mantener viva la esperanza cuando la persona que amas está desaparecida desde hace casi un año?


**MISSING YOU COME CHRISTMAS**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net/s/3960765/1/Missing-You-Come-Christmas

**AUTOR:** Lady Bahiya

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Lady Bahiya, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:**¿Cómo mantener viva la esperanza cuando la persona que amas está desaparecida desde hace casi un año?

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**¿Basado en la canción del mismo nombre realizada por New Kids On The Block del álbum "Merry Merry Christmas".

* * *

><p><em>— ¿Prométeme algo?<em>

— Si está en mi poder, es tuyo.

— No importa lo que suceda o cuánto tiempo te hayas ido, regresarás a casa para Navidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa, un beso tierno.

— Esa es una promesa que mantendré cerca de mi corazón, amor.

Y luego se fue.

_"Víspera de Navidad, a las 6:00 PM"_

Harry suspiró por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez, mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana cubierta de escarcha de su sala de estar. Temblando por una repentina corriente de aire, se frotó la piel de gallina de sus brazos y apoyó la frente contra el cristal de la ventana.

— Harry, ¿vienes a sentarte por favor? Sólo vas a preocuparte hasta la muerte. — La voz de Hermione sonó detrás de él, un momento antes de que sus manos se posaran sobre sus hombros. Él la miró.

— No soy muy buena compañía esta noche, ¿verdad?

— Está bien, Cara rajada. Nunca eres buena compañía cuando estás meditando. — Draco se rió disimuladamente desde su lugar en el sofá. Harry le dio a su amigo una pequeña sonrisa.

— Si ustedes quieren salir, no me importa. — Harry le dijo a sus amigos. Ron y Luna lo miraron desde su lugar en el suelo cerca del alumbrado árbol de Navidad.

— Ni una manada de Thestrals salvajes podrían alejarme de ti. — declaró Ron.

— No te preocupes, Harry. Los Clappering Withersnarts harán todo bien. Ya lo verás — Luna sonrió.

— Pensé que era el, ¿Snarflaced Buzzing Twarfs? — Preguntó Neville, utilizando la idiosincrasia de Luna después de haber sido su amigo durante los últimos quince años.

— ¡Oh, no! A los Twarfs no les gusta el barro. Los hace poner de mal humor. — ella susurró. Esto provocó una risa de asombro de Harry y todo el mundo dio un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo.

Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a su embarazada esposa y su amigo más cercano. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, Harry?

— Ha pasado casi un año y no he oído ni una palabra sobre él. ¿Crees que algo podría haber pasado?— Harry se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Él es el mismo hombre que ha recibido un Crucio tantas veces y ha vivido para contarlo y muy cuerdo puedo añadir. ¿De verdad crees que rompería una promesa?

— Ha sido un año, Draco. — Harry suspiró, tratando de no llorar.

— Él está bien, Harry. Apostaría mi vida a ello.

Dobby se apareció de pronto en la habitación y anunció que la cena estaba lista y todo el mundo se trasladó al comedor. Harry echó un último vistazo por la ventana antes de pasar a reunirse con sus amigos.

Invitando a sus amigos para que usaran cualquier habitación que desearan, Harry fue a su habitación y se metió en su pijama. Se quedó mirando el gran vacío con dosel que dominaba una parte de la habitación y parpadeó para contener las repentinas lágrimas. Se acercó al antiguo escritorio que su esposo había adquirido durante uno de sus primeros viajes por Egipto, insistiendo en que daría a su dormitorio un poco de la cultura de ese país.

Sacó una hoja de pergamino y una pluma muggle normal. Miró brevemente por la ventana observando la noche llena de nieve, se inclinó sobre el pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

_Querido Santa Claus_

No, eso suena extraño.

_Sr. Claus_

Maldición eso suena peor.

_Señor,_

Probablemente estoy aventurándome aquí, escribiéndole a alguien en quien nunca he creído ni cuando era niño, pero necesito un poco de ayuda. Si pudieras ver claro a través de mis divagaciones, puedas entender lo que te estoy pidiendo. Mi marido, vivo y bien en el hogar. Él me prometió que iba a estar en casa para Navidad, sin importar qué. Probablemente me llamará con todo tipo de sobrenombres por preocuparme innecesariamente, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él. Ha hecho mucho por mí en los últimos años que es difícil recordarlas todas. Él es mi vida. Estoy perdido sin él, más ahora que la Navidad está sobre nosotros. Yo sé que dije que no creo en ti, pero desde que descubrí que era un mago, he aprendido que casi cualquier cosa es posible, incluso tu existencia.

Por favor, Señor Santa Claus. Envía a mi Severus de regreso a mí. ¡Por favor! (Lágrima).

Atentamente,

Harry James Potter-Snape

Harry se quedó mirando la carta a través de sus lágrimas, preguntándose si en realidad iba a enviarla. Negando con la cabeza violentamente, arrugó la carta y la arrojó a la chimenea, mirando brevemente mientras ardía. Se dio la vuelta y se metió en la cama, regulando el fuego y las luces antes de caer en un sueño inquieto. Él nunca se dio cuenta del ligero viento que se llevó las cenizas de su carta de la chimenea en medio de la noche.

_La Mañana de Navidad — 6:00 am_

Hermione miró a su marido de pie a un lado de ella y a su amigo de siempre, de pie en el otro lado antes de volver su mirada hacia la imponente figura que tenía delante.

— Bueno... no es como imaginé pasar mi mañana de Navidad — Draco murmuró, mirando la puerta cerrada frente a ellos.

— Entonces golpea , Hurón — Ron le dijo.

— ¡De ninguna manera! No quiero que se repita lo del año pasado, gracias — Draco todavía no había conseguido quitarse la imagen del culo desnudo de Severus mientras golpeaba duramente a Harry de cabeza en el colchón. Se estremeció con el pensamiento de aquello.

— ¿Se les ha ocurrido pensar a ustedes dos que Harry puede estar solo ahí dentro? — Preguntó Hermione, golpeándolos a los dos en la parte posterior de la cabeza.  
>— Es posible — Draco estuvo de acuerdo.<p>

— Así que llama — Ron repitió.

— ¡Cobarde, mierda!— Draco resopló, golpeando con elegancia la puerta.

— ¡Momento! — llegó una respuesta amortiguada unos momentos después.

— ¡Potter, es Navidad! ¡Trae tu culo aquí afuera para que podamos abrir los regalos! — Draco volvió a llamar.

— ¡No quiero y no me puedes obligar!— Harry respondió de nuevo.

— Harry, no podemos empezar la Navidad sin ti — declaró Ron.

— ¡Tonterías!

— Harry Potter, abre esta maldita puerta o yo… — Draco despotricó.

— ¡No harías nada, eres un cobarde!— Harry gritó: — ¡Ahora vete!

Draco levantó las manos en señal de frustración.

— Ustedes traten con él — Giró sobre sus talones y bajó enérgicamente las escaleras. Hermione resistió el impulso de reír mientras lo veía tratar de enderezar su cabello alborotado. Miró a Ron, tratando de ignorar su brillante pijama anaranjada de los Chuddley Cañones.

— Regresa a la planta baja, Ron. Lo llevaré de vuelta. — le dijo. Echó una última mirada a la puerta antes de asentir. Él la besó en la mejilla y siguió a Draco por las escaleras. Tomando una respiración profunda, ella llamó a la puerta una vez más. No hubo respuesta, pero la puerta se abrió y ella entró en la habitación. Podía distinguir la forma inerte de Harry bajo su edredón pero él no abrió los ojos.

— ¿Harry?

— ¡Hey ¡

— Te necesitamos en la planta baja, ya sabes.

— Sí.

— Hay suficiente Navidad todavía, ¿sabes? Él podría venir en cualquier momento.

— ¿Eso crees? — Preguntó Harry, sentándose.

— La Navidad es acerca de los milagros y la esperanza. No pierdas la esperanza y es seguro que un milagro sucederá. — ella le sonrió, apretando el pie debajo de la manta. Él le sonrió.

— Muy bien. Bajaré en un momento. — él asintió. Ella le palmeó el hombro y se alejó de la cama antes de salir de la habitación.

Después de llamar a Dobby y pedirle que hiciera el desayuno, Harry se dirigió al baño para ducharse y vestirse.

Fred, George, la esposa de Neville, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, y Charlie llegaron mientras se vestía, así que había una buena cantidad de ruido de conversaciones, risas y alegría flotando cuando finalmente hizo acto de presencia. Miró alrededor de la habitación a su familia adoptiva, mirando a Ron y Draco tratando de superarse el uno al otro en un juego de ajedrez, Hermione sentada en el brazo del sillón de Draco y mientras distraídamente frotaba su vientre hinchado. Fred y George estaban contándole a Neville acerca de la nueva tienda que se había abierto en California. Bill y Charlie, simulaban luchar mientras Ginny y Fleur intercambiaban recetas para la cena. Él les sonrió, todavía deseando desesperadamente que Severus estuviera su lado, pero dejando que el dolor de su ausencia desaparezca en un dolor sordo.

Se aclaró la garganta y fue bombardeado por varios gritos de _"Harry"_ y _"Feliz Navidad"_, cuando Ginny corrió a su lado y trató de quitarle el aire de los pulmones en un abrazo.

— Caray, Ginny. ¿Con qué están alimentando a los jugadores de Quidditch hoy en día?— gruñó con una risa mientras ella lo dejó sobre sus pies.

— Rocas, querido hermano. Buena fuente de hierro. — ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Él se echó a reír.

— Feliz Navidad a todos. — él sonrió. Vio como Draco avanzaba poco a poco hacia el árbol. — ¡Alto ahí, Malfoy!

— ¡Ah vamos! — Draco gimió.

— Amor, ¿cuántas veces más tenemos que pasar por esto?— Hermione le sonrió. — El desayuno antes de los presentes.

— Lo llevas diciendo... durante los últimos diez años. — Draco gruñó. — ¿Por favor, Harry?

— Es la tradición de esta familia y todo el mundo debe atenerse a ella. — Harry le dijo negando con la cabeza. Draco murmuró algo entre dientes que sonó sospechosamente como _"malditos Gryffindor y sus tradiciones"_ , y Harry se echó a reír.

— ¡El desayuno está listo, Amo Harry!— Dobby les avisó. Harry agradeció a Dobby y todo el mundo entró en el comedor.

Una vez que los platos del desayuno fueron limpiados y guardados, se trasladaron de nuevo a la sala de estar, donde Hermione anunció que era el turno de Ron para repartir los regalos.

Pronto se perdieron en la más tradicional de las tradiciones, rasgar la envoltura para abrir los regalos y tirar el papel de cualquier manera por la habitación.

En medio del caos, sonó el timbre. Todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil y miró a Harry.

— ¿Esperas a alguien? — Preguntó Charlie.

— No. ¿Dobby?

— Dobby irá. — Dobby asintió y desapareció de la habitación. Estaba de regreso en un momento. — Un hombre extraño está aquí para ver al Amo Harry. Fue revisado, no es alguien malo. Extraño, pero no es malo. — Dobby contestó. Harry se puso de pie y siguió a Dobby en el vestíbulo, el resto de su familia justo detrás de él.

— ¡Maldita sea!— Ron se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio quien estaba de pie allí. La boca de Harry se abrió en shock.

— Feliz Navidad, Harry Potter. — el hombre sonrió, sus ojos brillando frenéticamente.

— Feliz Navidad, señor. — Harry sonrió, mirando al hombre que era conocido en todo el mundo como Santa Claus.

— ... Así que imaginen mi sorpresa cuando una carta de última hora llegó serpenteando a través de mi casa y para aterrizar en mi cena.— Santa estaba explicando.

— ¿Carta?— Bill se preguntó. Santa asintió.

— ¿Qué carta? ¿Quién le enviaría un deseo de Navidad de última hora en la víspera de Navidad? — Preguntó Ginny.

En lugar de responder, Santa sacó una hoja arrugada de pergamino de su bolsillo y la sostuvo en alto para que la vieran. La respiración de Harry se atragantó en su garganta.

— ¡Pero nunca se la envié! ¡La tiré en la chimenea! — exclamó.

— Cuando un deseo es tan sincero como el tuyo, me va a llegar. — Santa sonrió, poniéndose de pie. Se paró en frente de Harry. — Creo que hay alguien esperándote a fuera.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry casi corrió a la puerta principal, los otros lo siguieron rápidamente.

No había nadie en el porche delantero. Abatido, Harry estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a entrar cuando una sombra de algo le llamó la atención.

Entrecerrando los ojos por los remolinos de nieve, trató de verla mejor. Se acercó más y Harry pudo distinguir que era una persona que caminaba hacia su casa. Él o ella estaba todavía muy lejos como para saber quién era, pero un sentido de anticipación se había despertado en su corazón. La persona se acercó y Harry decidió que era un hombre, a juzgar por las largas zancadas.

— ¿Severus? — Harry susurró, casi sin atreverse a creerlo. Sus palabras debieron haber sido llevadas por el viento porque el hombre se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

— Harry — llegó el eco débilmente hacia él. El hombre echó a correr y Harry se encontró con él en alguna parte en el medio, los labios se estrellaron juntos casi dolorosamente. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ambos mientras Severus salpicaba su rostro de besos. — ¡Merlín, te extrañé! — Severus sonrió, mirando a su compañero.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó Harry, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Perdido en algún lugar de los Alpes, con amnesia. Me quedé atrapado en una avalancha y sufrí un traumatismo craneoencefálico grave. Una maravillosa pareja de ancianos me acogió, me dio comida y cobijo hasta que pude tener mis recuerdos de vuelta. Y todo el tiempo, algo estaba molestando en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, como una picazón que no podía rascar, me faltaba algo o alguien muy importante para mí.

— Has venido a casa. — Harry sonrió, con lágrimas cayendo libremente de sus ojos.

— Prometí que lo haría, mocoso. — Severus sonrió, besando la nariz de Harry.

— Feliz Navidad, Severus. — Harry dijo, el amor brillando en sus ojos.

— Feliz Navidad, Harry. — Él besó tiernamente a su marido, mientras sus familiares y amigos los miraban. Nadie se dio cuenta que un destello brillante iluminó el interior de la casa ni del eco de unas campanas que tintineaban en el cielo.

— Feliz Navidad, mis hijos. — Santa sonrió volaba con su trineo en el cielo.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA DE TRADUCCION: <strong>Quiero pedirles disculpas por el error cometido con la publicacion en el capitulo 11 de He's a WHAT?, pero ya esta solucionado_


End file.
